Way to hell
by Little Indulgence
Summary: No importaba qué tuviese que hacer, Buttercup Utonio se iría al infierno con él./ Dedicado a FlorLee329. AU.


_**Dedicado a floresilla329 por su cumpleaños en octubre, de nuevo. Pero éste es u verdadero regalo.**_

_**¡Flor-nee! ¡Me han devuelto la notebook! :D Ahora te contaré porqué me castigaron. **_

_**Mientras, espero que te guste a ti, ya quien sea que la lea.**_

_**¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

><p>"<em><span>Way to Hell<span>__"_

Dos meses.

Sí, estaba más que segura de que eran dos meses atrás desde que empezó a sentirse… **así**.

Rayos. Ni ella sabía bien cómo explicar cómo se sentía.

Era una horrible combinación entre sentirse observada y miedo. O más bien, temor. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento que no la dejaba tranquila. Se sentía horriblemente acosada.

No podía estar sola tranquila, _no podía_.

Dormir era lo peor, la noche era cuando más expuesta se sentía.

De todos modos, de cierto modo se sentía a salvo. Sabía que nada podía pasarle. ¿La razón? Ni ella la entendía. Simplemente, lo sabía.

_Sabía que fuese lo que fuese que la estuviera siguiendo, no podría hacerle nada._

.

-¡Feliz Halloween!- exclamó Bubbles, su rubia hermana menor, a los niños que hace poco habían llegado a su casa a recoger los dulces correspondientes.

-¿Ya?- preguntó Blossom su hermana mayor de cabello pelirrojo, enseñándole una bolsa vacía de dulces.

-Ya. Fueron los últimos.- exclamó al tiempo que ponía el cerrojo a la puerta, y apagaba la luz del porche.- Buttercup, ¿me alcanzarías las llaves de la reja?- pidió.- ¿Butter?

-¡Buttercup!- exclamó la mayor, mientras pasaba la mano por los ojos de la morena.

-¡Ya, sí, lo siento! Toma…-y le extendió el pequeño trozo de bronce.

-¿Tienes algo?- le preguntó al tiempo que cerraba el candado de la reja.

-Sí, hace días que te noto algo extraña.- comentó Blossom al tiempo que cerraba las cortinas.

-¿A mí? No, para nada. Simplemente estoy agotada. Ustedes me entienden… Ésta locura de la Universidad y lo demás…- trató de sonar convincente, y lo logró. Sus hermanas parecieron creerle.

-¡Ánimo! Mañana es Sábado, podremos dormir hasta tarde.- le dijo sonriendo Bubbles. Mientras le acariciaba levemente el brazo.

La pelirroja se estiró.

-Igualmente, te entiendo. Yo también estoy agotada. ¿Qué dicen, nos vamos ya a dormir?- preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Absolutamente, iré a cambiarme.- Y la rubia corrió escaleras arriba, seguida por la mayor.

-¡Butter, apaga la luz!- le gritó desde arriba.

La morena no respondió. Simplemente observó la sala de su casa, todo en su lugar. Subió el primer escalón y sintió el frío viento rozarle lentamente la piel de los brazos. Se volteó rápidamente, y no se encontró con nada. Simplemente la ventana vieja, que nunca cerró bien, dejando entrar el viento que hacía bailar la cortina y volar algunos papeles. Frunció levemente el ceño, y apagó la luz.

.

…

Mierda.

_Otra vez_ no podía dormir.

Daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, y no había caso, no lograba conciliar el maldito sueño. No podía. Se sentó, y miró el reloj. Las dos de la mañana. **Con un demonio**.

Hacía tres horas que estaba tendida en su cama y no podía pegar un ojo.

Ése día había estado más nerviosa de lo que lo estuvo alguna vez antes.

Rayos, podía oír el acelerado palpitar de su corazón y no había caso. No podía tranquilizarse. Hoy, aquella seguridad de que nada podría pasarle…

…_se había ido_.

Y el hecho de que ése día fuese Halloween no la ayudaba en nada.

**Pum. Pum. Pum.**

Sintió el claro sonido de pasos en el piso de abajo. Tragó en seco.

No sabía qué hacer. Estaba dividida en dos. Una parte de sí le decía que no se moviese, que se quedara en donde estaba y que no bajase.

La otra, la incitaba a ir, y ver qué demonios estaba pasando. Porque ésa misma voz le decía que tenía que ver con lo que ella venía temiendo desde hace dos malditos meses.

Con las piernas temblando, respiró hondo, salió de su habitación y fue escaleras abajo.

La casa estaba siendo tenuemente alumbrada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las cortinas blancas.

Entonces, vio una sombra escurrirse a la cocina.

Tratando de controlar su respiración y sus movimientos, para no ser descubierta, Buttercup tomó el palo de hockey de la escuela a modo de defensa, y se dirigió lentamente a la cocina.

…

_Uno… Dos… _**¡TRES!**

Y saltó en la cocina y dio un fuerte abanicazo con el palo.

-¡Buttercup! ¿¡Qué crees que haces! Son las tres de la mañana…- susurró Blossom, evidentemente molesta, porque casi la hace tirar el vaso de agua.

-B-Bloss… ¿eres tú? ¿La que estaba aquí, eras tú?- le preguntó la morena, aun shockeada.

-Sí, mujer, era yo. ¿Te asusté?- preguntó mirándola de forma burlesca.

-¿A mí? Claro que no…- la pelirroja rió, mientras la veía apartar la mirada avergonzada por haber sido descubierta.

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices…-bebió el resto de agua, se acomodó la blusa del pijama y la miró.- Ya estuvo. Suficientes aventaras por hoy. Vámonos a dormir.

Buttercup asintió y se fue, seguida por su hermana.

Siguió caminando hasta su habitación, entró y cerró la puerta tras sí. Y se tiró automáticamente sobre su cama, y se cubrió los ojos con su brazo, y suspiró más tranquila.

_Blossom, era sólo Blossom._

_._

Le dio un escalofrío. Mierda, **¿había dejado la ventana abierta?** Se descubrió la vista y comprobó que eso mismo había hecho. Se levantó, y fue a cerrarla.

Echó un rápido vistazo al vecindario. Todo estaba decorado para Halloween aun, pero todo estaba apagado.

Suspiró y se volteó para volver a acostarse.

…

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron hasta casi salirse de su rostro. Quiso gritar, pero no pudo. _Nada salía de su boca._

Un hombre, de no más de su edad, estaba parado a no más medio metro de ella. O al menos eso creía, ya que lo único que podía ver era su silueta.

El joven dio un paso hacia adelante, y ya estaba frente a ella. Así, lo puedo ver claramente. La luz de la luna le mostró a un chico tan perfecto, algo con lo que ella ni era capaz de soñar. Poseía un cabello negro perfecto, desarreglado. Un rostro hermoso, y un cuerpo muchísimo mejor que el de cualquier modelo masculino que pudiese existir. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención eran esos ojos verdes profundos que la veían de arriba abajo, y sentía claramente cómo la desnudaba lentamente.

Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, y sonrió. Sonrió de la forma más sugestiva y poco pudorosa que había visto.

Extendió su brazo, y la tomó por la cintura. Buttercup casi grita, de no ser que sus labios fueron acallados por los de aquel chico. _La estaba besando…_

La besaba de una forma tan lenta, pero a la vez ruda y salvaje. Casi por inercia, ella le correspondió como pudo.

Poco segundos después, el la acorraló contra una pared y empezó a descender hacia su cuello, mientras que su mano se inmiscuía lentamente por debajo de su ropa.

Buttercup tenía vista nublada, se dejaba hacer y gemía muy bajito jadeante. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, quién era, o qué estaba haciendo… Era una sensación única.

_Se sentía perdida…_

Lo único que sintió, fue otra ráfaga de viento que provenía de la ventana sobre su rostro. Y una vos muy clara que le dijo:

**¡DETENTE!**

De algún lugar, sacó fuerza y empujó al chico, musitando 'No me toques…' lo suficientemente alto para que el lo oyera.

El joven la miró con la boca levemente abierta, respirando de forma levemente agitada. Mientras una ceja se levantaba un poco, en señal de incredulidad.

Pero cuando vio en los ojos esmeralda de la chica el desafío, volvió a sonreís de manera… _casi erótica. _

Se acercó rápidamente a ella, la volvió a tomar por la cintura con un brazo, pero ésta vez la alzó, lamió la parte de su cuello en donde se hallaba la tráquea, y la soltó.

-Deliciosa…-la voz de aquel chico era la más sexy, profunda y varonil que había escuchado… era una voz hermosa. Los ojos del chico se centraron en ella, quien estaba dura.- **Esto será divertido**.

Dicho eso, el chico extendió unas halas de plumas negras. Buttercup se apoyó en la pared, espantada.

Pero antes de darle tiempo a nada, el muchacho había desaparecido.

…

Buttercup estaba aterrorizada, se dejó caer al piso y se tomó la cabeza con las manos.

**¿Qué-mierda-había-sido-**_**ESO**_**?**

Un…

_No, no podía ser…_

_¿Un demonio… __**real**__…?_

.

Butch Him estaba sentado en la parte más alta de la terraza de Townsville. Mirando la vida de los insignificantes humanos pasar.

Él era uno de los tres Príncipes del Averno, un demonio.

Había salido de ahí buscando diversión, ya que estaba harto de estar ahí encerrado.

A penas salió comenzó a divertirse, haciendo desastres… Hasta que se encontró con aquella peculiar humana, Buttercup Utonio. Algo le llamó la atención en ella.

Por dos meses, la siguió, sin poner mucho empeño en que ella no lo notara, pues le causaba gracia verla tan nerviosa y mirando para todos lados siempre, buscándolo.

Ése mismo día se había metido en su casa, y había poseído a su hermana por unos minutos, para asustarla aun más.

Y aparecer ante ella, y casi tirársela… había sido lo mejor que había hecho.

De no ser por el maldito angelito guardián que la protegía. Mierda, siempre arruinaba todo.

Sonrió.

**No importaba qué tuviese que hacer, Buttercup Utonio se iría al infierno con él.**

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Espero que te haya gustado, Flor-nee!<strong>_

_**¡Gracias por aguantar a la loca ésta que escribió la pequeña historia!**_

_**¡Muy feliz cumpleaños! –atrasado-**_

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
